dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asmosideus
Asmosideus is a Ultimate Class Devil who is claimed to be the So-called "Son" of Asmodeus. He is also the adopted father to Dormin and one of the sealed devils to be exiled to the Banished Realm. He is also the wielder of The Golden Bracelet of Asmodeus, and also known as The Devil of Destruction Appearance Amosideus has a tall, red, and slender-like body with hooked legs and no feet. He has bulky arms, one of them having the Golden Bracelet of Asmodeus, with 4 long fingers, he has 6 spikes on his shoulders, two of them having gold circles that are attached to a golden chest armor, that has a chain that attaches to another circle that is around his neck. Sometimes, he has black horn-like detail on his head, other times, the black horn-like detail is white. He has yellow eyes and around 10 teeth on his mouth. His stomach is really small but has big hips with a spike coming from each hip. He also has 2 wings on his back, with no fins. Mostly the color on him is red, representing his obsession with time, which made him a man of science. When Asmosideus was exiled, he remained with the same look, except he had a silver metal neck brace that prevented him from doing anything like breathing fire from his mouth Personality Asmosideus is wise and also kind as well. Despite demons thinking of him as the "Son" of Asmodeus, Asmosideus was always wise and kind and was a teacher to lots of students. One of them being his adopted son, Dormin. When he and Dormin are alone, he gives him some advice whenever Dormin does something bad. Sometimes, the advice he gives to Dormin are good, other times, the advice is bad, which makes Dormin worse. When Asmosideus was exiled to the Banished Realm, his personality remained the same, but now, he is now like the other devils in the Banished Realm, a savage and also a survivor. Asmosideus gives out advice to the "Banished Ones" History Asmosideus was born a Devil from a unknown devil and her "husband" Asmodeus. Asmosideus was cast out by his mother, and was remained to be a orphan until he was over 100. When Asmosideus was taken by the 4 Great Satans, he was met his "father", Asmodeus, and then was known as a student for Asmodeus until he was ready to become a High Class Devil. After competing in so many ranking games, Asmosideus became a Ultimate Class Devil, and was named a Lord for Asmodeus's household. Asmosideus then started to teach the devils in the household everything about being a devil. When Asmosideus was still teaching, he found a devil lying in the grass, unconscious. Asmosideus carried him to the nursery, and tended the wounds he had. After he recovered, Asmosideus asked the Great Satans if he would take care of him as his adopted father. They agreed, and for almost 1000 years, he took care of Dormin, even during the war against the Angels and Fallen Angels Powers/Abilities Trivia * Asmosideus is Atrocitus from Green Lantern: Emerald Knights * Despite his name being similar to Asmodeus, he isn't a member of the 4 Great Satans, but a lord of his own kingdom Category:Ultimate Class Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Under Construction